


You Taste of Chocolate

by chillywhale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Kisses, Rain, Snogging, but like, dont judge me please, dramione cuteness, honestly, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, its rubbish i know, kiss, only for people who like cheezy stuff i guess, snog, this is like the purest fluff ever, watev, with Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillywhale/pseuds/chillywhale
Summary: It's a rainy day and Hermione is bored. Maybe some hot chocolate with Draco will cheer her up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	You Taste of Chocolate

The rain splattered and thrashed on the windows and Hermione was sprawled on her bed, a sulky expression on her face. She had planned so many fun things for today with Ginny but she'd had to cancel them all. 

She felt a ball of fur come and sit on her stomach and she reached her hand down to softly stroke it. Well, there was only 1 thing to do on rainy Saturdays. Get in sweatpants, make hot chocolate and read in bed. 

She reluctantly pushed Crookshanks off her stomach and moved over to her wardrobe. Grabbing some comfy grey sweatpants, she pulled them on over her underwear and looked back in her closet for a hoodie. She couldn’t find one, so she decided to check the wash. 

She jumped down the stairs in her fluffy socks and started to rifle through the basket. At last, she found a cute large dark blue hoodie. Pulling her T-shirt off, so she was only in her bra, she pulled the hoodie on. ‘Ahhhhh’ so comfy and fluffy. She took out her tight ponytail and put it in a bun. Perfect. 

She walked into the living room and found Draco sprawled on the floor, his head resting on his arms. 

Hermione smirked and put her hands on her hips. “What are you doing?” she said sarcastically.

Draco grunted but didn’t move. Hermione smiled to herself and walked over to him. What was he doing?! She sat down on his back and he moaned softly. 

“Come on Dracoooo. You can’t sit around all day.” she leaned her head on his back and ruffled his blonde hair with her hands. 

“What's there to do? It’s shitty weather and I’m tired.” Draco muffled voice said. 

“Well…” Hermione began giving him soft rubs on the back and squeezing his shoulders, making Draco moan again. “I’m going to make hot chocolate.”

“What's that?” Draco suddenly flipped over and caught Hermione by the waist, pulling her to sit on his stomach. 

“You don't know what hot chocolate is!?” she looked down at him with raised eyebrows. 

‘Hey!! I didn’t grow up with muggle parents!” He took her hands and placed them back on his head, wanting her to continue his head massage. 

“Look, come on, stand up and I'll make you some.” Hermione stood up from Draco’s stomach and stuck her hand out to him. He clasped it and she pulled him up. She made to go back to the kitchen but he pulled her by the waist and hauled her back. 

“But I just want to cuddle.” he moaned, nuzzling his face in her soft neck and places warm and gentle kisses on her collarbone. 

Hermione giggled but she was determined not to give in to Dracos seductiveness. “After hot chocolate Draco.” 

She made her way back to the kitchen and found Crookshanks curled up on the bench. Taking the hot chocolate powder from the cupboard, she heated up some milk and took 2 mugs out from a draw. Once the milk was ready, she poured it into the cups and added the powder, stirring it. She knew Draco would love it. He was addicted to chocolate after all. 

Holding the two steaming mugs carefully, she walked back to the living room and handed one to a very delighted Draco. She sat down and watched him happily, as he took a sip. 

“Mmmmmm,” Draco said. “This is delicious.” he took another sip and then another. 

“Oi!” Hermione took the mug away from him and placed it on the table. “You’ll burn your mouth Draco.” He laughed and watched her as she took a sip of her drink. 

“Now, it's time for cuddles,” Draco said happily, pulling her in and placing her in his lap. She complained but he didn’t let her move, so she reluctantly put her cup back on the coffee table. “You did promise, Granger.” He said while smirking. 

He leaned in and gave her a long, sweet kiss, placing his cold hand at the back of her neck and giving her shivers. He pulled back and smiled at her. “You're so cute,” he said while giving her a kiss on the nose, making Hermione giggled. 

Suddenly Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hermione. 

“What?” she asked, growing uncomfortable as she saw him staring at her chest. 

“Is that - are you wearing my clothes, Granger?” Draco looked up at her and smirked at her evilly. 

“Wha- what?” Hermione spluttered. She quickly yanked the hoodie off and went to check the label. She froze and looked at Draco, her cheeks flushed red. He stared back at her a little shocked to see Hermione in just her bra. 

“You don't wear a T-shirt underneath?” he asked her mischievously, a playful spark in his eyes. Hermione blushed harder and covered her chest with his sweatshirt shyly. 

“I’ll have to remember that for next time.” He smirked and gave her a wink. 

Hermione's pink flush grew and she carried on looking for a label. “Oh, it's inside out” she laughed and turned the hoodie out. Hermione suddenly gaped at the hoodie. There, written on the back was “MALFOY”. 

“It is mine then.” Draco laughed. 

Hermione wouldn’t have worn it if she had anything else but quickly put it back on, covering her bra. 

Draco smirked at her. “You know I don’t mind it” Hermione laughed and whacked his head.  
“Damn you actually look so hot wearing my clothes,” he whispered in her ear and kissed her again. 

He rested his head softy on her then whispered: 

"you taste of chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for the shitty writing. I just want to publish stuff and I can't be bothered to go back and write everything better. but yeah, I guess I'm just experimenting with ideas?! Idk. let me know what you guys think.


End file.
